Davina Claire
Davina Claire is a witch of the French Quarter and also one of the main characters of The Originals. She became the main subject of a power struggle between the witches, vampires and werewolves of New Orleans when eight months prior to the series, Marcel heard about the The Harvest ritual from Sophie. Marcel and Sophie disagreed with the ritual, due to the fact that the resurrection of the four teenage girls sacrificed was not guaranteed, so Marcel intervened in the ritual just in time to rescue Davina, who was the only Harvest girl who had yet to be sacrificed. Because the ritual wasn't completed, Davina had the energy of the three other witches who were sacrificed before her, as well as that of the ancestors of the witch community flowing through her. This made her so incredibly powerful that it became increasingly difficult for her to control all of the magical energy within her. Furthermore, Marcel used her power, as well as her anger toward the witches, to his advantage; Davina's immense power afforded her the ability to sense when any of the French Quarter coven used magic, and she used this ability to help Marcel monitor and restrict the use of magic in the Quarter. As a result, at least one witch was killed by Marcel, whose new laws decreed that practicing magic was a crime punishable by death. Ironically, it was Sophie, who initially didn't believe in the Harvest and told Marcel with the intention of convincing him to intervene, who created the plan that ultimately led to finding and sacrificing Davina in order to finally complete the Harvest. Her change in attitude regarding witchcraft and the faith involved in ancestral magic came after her niece, Monique Deveraux, was also sacrificed in the Harvest; she saw that Monique's power bleed out of her and into Davina, and suddenly realized that the Harvest was working, and not just a legend as she previously thought. For most of her life, Davina's personality and actions were mainly defined by her desire to live a normal teenage life without magical powers. More recently, she became distrustful of Marcel, after his plan to take down Klaus failed, and he was forced to pledge his allegiance to him, along with the rest of the New Orleans vampires who lived through the fight. During this time, she became very close with Camille and Josh, the two people in the city who she felt she could trust. However, when the consequences of not finishing the Harvest began to affect everyone in the city, she eventually regained trust in Marcel and told him that she was glad to have lived the life that she had lived. It was then that she finally accepted her fate as a witch, and realized that dying in order to complete the Harvest was the right thing to do. She was supposed to come back to life after the Reaping; however, Celeste, secretly possessing Sabine's body, hijacked the energy from the ritual to bring three other powerful, deceased witches instead of the four girls who had been sacrificed. This left everyone believing that the ritual did not work, and that Davina and the three other Harvest girls were permanently dead. Davina was eventually resurrected in Le Grand Guignol, after the death of Celeste, and rejoined the New Orleans Coven. However, she continues to help Marcel with her magic. In From a Cradle to a Grave, she resurrects Mikael and binds him to her will, holding him captive in the same attic where Marcel had secretly kept her from the other witches months before. History So far most of Davina's past is unknown, with the exception of what she has mentioned to other characters. She presumably grew up in the French Quarter with a single, controlling mother as her father left the picture before Davina was born. Davina went to public school with a boy named Tim, whom she met at age 10, and for whom she had romantic feelings. Davina was also best friends with Monique for some time before the Harvest, and was a member of the French Quarter witches. She was also one of the four young witches selected for The Harvest. On the day the Harvest was to be completed, Davina and the other Harvest girls were deceived by the Elders regarding their fates and the events surrounding the sacrifice. They were told that the knife that was used on their palms for the blood sacrifice would put them in a peaceful limbo. Instead, Bastianna, the lead Elder who was performing the ritual, began to kill the girls by slitting their throats. As the last girl to be sacrificed, Davina witnessed the slaughter of the other selected girls, and was restrained by a fellow witch in her coven so she could not intervene. She felt betrayed by the Elders, as well as her mother, who stood by and witnessed the devastation and slaughter. However, when Marcel and his vampires appeared, they effectively ended the sacrifice by killing the majority of the witches in attendance. In doing so, Marcel saved Davina's life and she lived with him for eight months afterwards. Marcel spent the next eight months hiding her from the witches, and using her powers to help keep the witches in subjugation out of punishment for what they did to her and the other girls. The witches later felt betrayed by Davina, and when she was finally sacrificed in the Harvest and her spirit went back into the earth with the rest of the deceased New Orleans witches who practiced ancestral magic, the Ancestors shunned her until she was resurrected. Once Davina was brought back to life, she returned to her coven for a while, but left after Monique and Abigail were killed. She then returned to her high school to resume a somewhat normal teenage life. Throughout The Vampire Diaries One of Marcel's daywalkers attends to Davina. She tells him that the witches are being quiet and opens her bedroom window so she can look outside and get some fresh air. The daywalker denies her request out of fear that she will be discovered by the witches. Davina becomes infuriated that she is constantly told what she can and cannot do, and she angrily throws the vampire through a window with telekinesis. Throughout The'' Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= Personality Before the start of the series, Davina once had respect and loyalty for her coven, this changed after she was betrayed by her former coven, who not only try to kill her but they killed her best friend Monique Deveraux as well, also her mother was the worst one of them all, as she did nothing to help her daughter. She asked her mother for help but Ms. Clarie did nothing to stop it, and turned a blind eye. She realized that her mother knew exactly what The Harvest is, and was willing to sacrifice her own daughter. Davina now has hatred for her former coven, and takes great pleasure in seeing them suffer. Davina is a quiet girl living a very sheltered life. However, the extreme levels of restriction that have been placed upon her, has caused her to be hot tempered, a bad combination with her level of power. Davina seems to be used to getting her way, and when things go awry she is short-tempered. She has faced betrayal from her coven in the past, leading her to seek revenge against them. Marcel has said that Davina has authority issues. She seems to have a rebellious nature, as shown when she sneaks off to meet Tim in Girl in New Orleans. Davina's base personality seems to be that of a sweet girl longing for a normal life, however the events of her life have given her a dark side that she is not afraid to use, if the situation calls for it. She also has a manipulative side, as she tricked Marcel into keeping her at the church, so she could have a secret meeting with Elijah. Davina used to play the piano and enjoys listening to classical music such as Bach. When she temporarily had the power of The Harvest, Davina was quite overconfident in her abilities, despite having little experience in actually using it. After being resurrected, she is scared and skittish, not talking much. She is frightened, and doesn't want to use her magic. Marcel planned on using her once she was brought back to life, which hurt her a bit and makes her upset. Davina has a hard time since returning to the Witches, which was intensified by how much disdain she felt from Monique, her former best friend. However, she slowly regains faith in her abilities and herself, and becomes stronger for it. She successfully resurrects and binds Mikael to her as part of her plan to kill Klaus. She is very loyal to her friends, as everything she's currently planning to do is for them, to remove a tyrant from their lives so that he, Klaus, can't hurt them anymore. She is also intelligent enough to realize that, though he holds himself differently, Elijah is ultimately cut from the same cloth as his maternal half-brother. She is arrogant and boastful towards people who are more powerful then she is, like Klaus. Davina is a hypocrite, as she claims she doesn't like to be used by people, but she herself, used Mikael as her secret weapon, against his free will. She does not learn from her mistakes, as evidenced by her going up against Klaus twice, that resulted in her best friend Tim getting killed because of her actions. Through it all though, Davina is still a teenage girl, longing for a normal life, and the chance to have fun. Powers and Abilities Prior to the Harvest, Davina was like any other witch her age. However, because she was not sacrificed due to the intervention of Marcel and his vampire army, the combined powers of the sacrificed girls before her were taken into herself, making her a force to be reckoned with early in the series. She was capable of killing a group of witches in one fell swoop and taking down an Original Vampire and the Original Hybrid, making the former choke on blood and the latter unwillingly turn, (the only reason why her powers worked on an Original Vampire and the Original Hybrid; because the Harvest energy was reaching critical mass, and The French Quarter would have been burned to the ground along with herself, if she wasn't sacrificed). However, she was soon sacrificed and her immense power returned to the Earth. She was resurrected not long after but had a hard time adjusting. Thankfully, she was able to use her powers effectively once more after a few words of encouragement from Josh, being able to restore what seems like dozens of dead roses and even conduct a seance in an attempt to communicate with Tim. Probably one of the first most powerful spells she has cast so far was the on she used to resurrect Mikael, while at the same time, keeping him under her control. As a Harvest Girl, she is a conduit to the Ancestors from beyond the grave. Recently, she's exhibited the power to read the mind of a witch she channels, which could be considered as Clairvoyance (Telepathy). Davina has also been shown to have the capabilities of creating her own spells, a power only Elders and Ancestors (Nature) were known to have. She studied Esther's spell to link the Originals's sirelines and she figured out how to decode the spell in reverse so that it would unlink them instead. Davina also absorbed the memories from Kaleb with a simple touch, clairvoyantly figuring out that he is Kol and that he used his powers to destroy her Kandahar binder (Red Door). In the same episode, Davina telekinetically threw Kaleb to a door and then to a wall after discovering who he really is. When he fought back, supposedly having her under control by a wall, she broke his telekinetic hold without so much as a motion and then overpowered him to a point where even he (a powerful warlock) couldn't defeat her. She also recently shown to have the ability to cast an invisibility spell (Live and Let Die), disallowing a being as old and strong as Klaus to not be able to see her, whether this is truly Illusory or literal has yet to be shown, but such an illusion previously required the assistance of the Ancestors (''From a Cradle to a Grave''). The second most powerful spell she's committed is the one she used to literally drain the power of the White Oak, the only balance Nature has to killing Klaus, temporarily crippling its power to kill Original Vampires, it should be noted that she channel Kol's powers, so therefore she is not powerful enough to drain and magical object of its powers by herself. Physical Appearance Davina is a beautiful young woman in her late teens. She has blue eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, lightly tanned skin and long, dark brown hair worn in loose waves, Davina is a beautiful young woman, who appears to be in her late teens. She stands at 5'3" and her frame is slim and petite. She is usually seen wearing white or pale colored dresses with some type of distinct pattern, although as the season progresses, has begun to wear darker shades such as grey and black. At the beginning of the first season, she rarely was seen wearing shoes considering she was always inside. At the beginning of the first season, she rarely was seen wearing shoes considering she was always inside. She was also absent of jewelry and wears minimal makeup. Relationships Marcel Gerard Davina met Marcel when he saved her from nearly being killed in The Harvest. Ever since then he has been protecting her from the witches who wish to complete the ritual. Davina trusted and even loved Marcel yet that trust was broken when Marcel didn't tell her that the last remaining elder and the last thing posing a threat to her, Agnes was dead. Davina believes that Marcel did not tell her that because he just wants her power and is using her. After Davina escapes due to Marcel's betrayal, she eventually returns after Tim's life is in danger, the two are reunited. Marcel tells her he cares for her and took her in as his own, although their relationship is far from being repaired. Marcel was protecting Davina from being sacrificed in Apres Moi, Le Deluge ''but due to everything that was happening, Davina decided that she was ready. After her death, he was devastated that she did not return from the dead. After killing Bastiana, Davina returned to the living. Marcel noticed Davina's changed personality and wanting her to feel safe, left her in the care of Genevieve. A month later, Davina felt abandoned by Marcel but Josh also reassured her that Marcel still loves her. While Marcel was banished from the French Quarter, Marcel continued to watch Davina from afar and in a sense, she felt like he was there watching her. She loves him very much and would do anything to save him. Recently, though, the young witch did a spell to save Klaus's life by deactivating the power of the White Oak, rendering its power to kill Originals temporarily useless. Josh Josh and Davina are best friends. They first met when Marcel found about Klaus compelling him to spy on Marcel, and Marcel to Davina to erase his compulsion.The two bonded, and became good friends after that. She was supposed to erase his memory of her but she didn't. After that, they continued to secretly meet and Josh helped her when she was escaping from Klaus, Marcel and the Witches. He aided Davina in regaining her magic when she came back from the dead and eventually she was able to make him a daylight ring when Klaus gave her the spell. They are best friends and would do anything for each other. Other Relationships *Klaus and Davina (Enemies) *Elijah and Davina (Former Allies/Mutual Understanding) *Rebekah and Davina (Allies) *Davina and Camille (Friends) *Davina and Monique (Former Best Friends/Enemies) *Davina and Mikael (Allies) *Davina and Kol (Romantic Interests/Allies) Name *'Davina''' is a feminine name which is pronounced dah-VEE-nah. It is of Scottish and Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "beloved". *'Claire' is a French name and it means "illustrious". Appearances Season 4 *''The Originals'' (director's cut) The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (archive footage) *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive & Kicking'' *''Live and Let Die'' *'' Red Door'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' }} Trivia *Marcel claims that Davina is more powerful than the Originals. This was proven without a shadow of a doubt in the episode The Casket Girls, where Davina not only overpowered and knocked out 2 Originals (Klaus and Elijah), but was even able to force Klaus to almost transform into his wolf state (despite the fact that hybrids can control when they transform). *Davina is powerful enough to fight an Original with her telekinesis, as well as being able to erase memories from Rebekah on where she lives. *Davina refers to the Mikaelson Family as The Old Ones. **This is most likely a direct reference to the Novels, where the Original Family is referred to as The Old Ones. *Davina Claire and the actress who plays her - Danielle Campbell - share the same initials DC. *Despite the fact that Davina is powerful enough to face off against an Original Vampire, she still does not have full control over her powers. **Elijah provided her with pages from his mother's grimoire to help her learn to control her magic. *When Davina first faced off against Klaus, her powers only affected him slightly, although this might be attributable to her lower level of control over her magic at that time. In Casket Girls episode, Davina was able to break Klaus's neck and subdued Elijah as well by making him choke on his own blood. *The reason Davina is so powerful is because she was supposed to be sacrificed to enhance the power of ancestral magic, along with three other teenage girls. The others were sacrificed but not her, so she has the power of three other witches and the power to restore ancestral magic. *Before The Harvest, she was best friends with Monique Deveraux. *Marcel sees Davina as a fighter and took her in just as Klaus did with him. *Marcel seems to play the overprotective father role in her life. *According to Klaus, Davina is quite the actress. *Rebekah sees herself in Davina as both want to live a normal life. *Davina's various drawings throughout the season come together to form a picture of Celeste, foreshadowing her resurrection and the completion of the Harvest. *Davina is the first witch to kill someone with their powers directly, killing Sabine and the other witches hunting her. While Bonnie did cause Jeremy's death at the end of Season Three, it was indirect as it was the byproduct of a spell. *She is also the first witch to battle another witch in direct magical combat. *Davina is the 1st main character in The Originals to die. **Davina is the 7th main character in the TVD & TO universe to die after Vicki, Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie and Silas and before Sophie. **Davina is the 2nd main character to be resurrected, the first was Jeremy Gilbert. *It is implied that Davina was revived through Celeste's death as she was the third mention by Marcel to come back. *Davina beholds the Ancestral Element Fire. While Monique beholds Ancestral Element Earth, Abigail beholds Ancestral Element Wind, and Cassie beholds Ancestral Element Water. *Davina tried to contact Tim's ghost, but she found out that he moved on. *Davina was able to see Mikael in A Closer Walk With Thee, as he asked her to bring him back to life. **Davina was the only one who could see Mikael's ghost without being asleep or unconscious. *Davina resurrected Mikael in From a Cradle to a Grave. Davina was able to accomplish this without injury due to the use of Nexus Vorti and Dark objects. *Davina held control over Mikeal until his son Kol set him free. * Davina was at first unaware that Kaleb is really Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire. *In Alive and Kicking, Davina mentions that she is an only child, anticipating that she does not know about Megan's existence. * In Red Door, Davina learns of Kaleb true identity, and that he helped Mikael escape her magic bracelet. * Davina saved Klaus's life when she disabled the white oak stake magic when Klaus was stabbed by Mikael. Gallery References See also